New Girl, New Boss
by sandycritter
Summary: There's a new girl in town along with a new boss, coincidence?
1. The New Girl

Authors Note:

This story was written a long time ago on a few pages of notepaper during all the boring classes. Somehow ended it up in flames before it was ever transferred to the computer so I'm trying to remember what I had before. I haven't seen the show in a long time so if there are any discrepancies I apologize.

The Birds of Prey characters and Wonder Women powers are not mine, they belong to their creators and writers, and I'm taking them out for some fresh air. Hopefully, I remember to put them back where I found them.

CH1

Monday afternoon, Barbara Gordon found herself grading papers which one of her earlier classes turned in. Her mind wasn't really on the papers though, instead her thoughts turned to the weekend. She was a little worried on the lack of action in the world of crime; there weren't even any muggings. Then there were the rumors popping up that a new boss was in town but as Oracle, Barbara was worried she couldn't find any information.

Barbara was brought out of her musings by the arrival of the assistant principal with a teen in tow. The assistant principal introduced the teen as Katie Trevor, a new student from New Hampshire who would be in Barbara's eleventh grade honors English class. Then the assistant principal left, having other things to do then give a student the tour, leaving Barbara and Katie alone in the classroom. The yes and no ma'am threw Barbara for a loop but what really surprised Barbara was Katie's assurance that she would have the paper done on the book they were halfway through on Friday like everyone else.

Katie Trevor was turning into someone Barbara thought she'd need to keep her eye on. Maybe Dinah could help with this.


	2. Three Blond Amigos

AN:

Sorry it took so long for an update, I started working on a project at work that took up most of my time but for now it's back to the usual, lets see how long this lasts.

Ch2

Barbara worried needlessly as the next day at lunch; Dinah, Gabby and Katie meet each other under the tree that Dinah and Gabby usually hang out under during lunch. It didn't take long before they were friends and dubbed the three blond amigos by their peers, as they were inseparable. They did everything together from going to the mall, to eating lunch, to walking home from school.

For the walking home from school, they had a set pattern that was only deviated on by a couple minutes. With this predictability, it was no wonder when one day a group of twenty or so gang members were waiting for the trio in an alleyway. They were all armed with pipes, chains, and knives just waiting for a fight. As the trio moved as one, they bumped into another gang behind them, wielding the same weapons and in the same numbers.

The trio was trapped with no easy way to get out of this one. Anything they did would most likely end in pain…


	3. The Fight

AN:

Again, sorry for the long delay, no excuse this time. I know my chapters are short but I'm not good with the long stuff, I always had trouble making the length minimum for papers throughout school. Anyway, still don't own anything … On with the story, yay!

CH 3

Dinah had just enough time to call Barbara on her communication device before both gangs rushed them. Dinah wanted Helena to be sent in to help get the trio out of their current situation. When the fight started, Dinah was quite surprised when Katie rushed to grab a pipe from one of the gang members before she started clubbing his friends. It all happened in a blur but Dinah couldn't focus on her friend for long as a sharp blow across her shoulder brought her back to the fact that she cant stand around staring. There is a fight going on around her so Dinah starts using her telepathic powers to send the bad guys flying away from both herself and Gabby.

After a little while, Gabby was able to sneak away unnoticed as the gang members were focused on the two fighters. She ran all the way to the police station to find Detective Reese as she remembered Dinah mentioning his name as someone she trusted. It took Gabby a while to find the Detective but not long at all to convince him that his help was required. It helped that Gabby started babbling about how Dinah knew both Barbara and Helena.

The fight was going on a little longer than Katie wanted as she was beginning to become fatigued. Katie hadn't done this much physical activity in a long time so her movements started becoming sluggish and therefore easier for the gang members to get hits in with their weapons. Dinah was tiring as well from mental strain as it takes a lot of energy to move heavy objects around. This fatigue got to the point that the bad guys only moved a foot or two when she pushed them with her mind.

Helena showed up in time to watch two of the gang members sneak up behind her friend and another girl. Dinah was hit over the head while the other girl was hit in the back. Helena jumped off the roof to protect Dinah as the other girl was still fighting, putting her back to what was going on with the other girl. It didn't take Helena long to dispose of the half dozen men around Dinah but during that time, the other gang members left managed to knock Katie down and beat her senseless. Helena didn't waste much time disposing of those that were left as they were pretty much worn out from the their earlier battle.

When asked later why she did it, Barbara would just shrug and said she had a feeling. As Barbara arrived a couple minutes later in the Hummer, she told Helena to get both girls into the vehicle for transfer back to the clock tower for medical treatment. Helena had no time to argue with her mentor as police sirens were beginning to fill the air with their telltale wail that the cops are on the way, never a good thing for a vigilante. It would have made more sense to leave Katie behind where she could get to a hospital but for some reason, Barbara couldn't leave her behind.

Reese and the cavalry arrived at the alleyway to find everyone knocked out, just the gang members. Somehow he just knew Huntress was behind this so he made a mental note to contact her later…


	4. Alfred

AN:

Here's the next installment. Yay I have a review! lucy76, this one's for you, hopefully you enjoy it. Still don't own anything…

Ch 4

Alfred arrived at the clock tower in time to make a simple dinner for the birds. He was a little worried about the blood he spotted on the elevator floor; one of the girls was hurt again. It is a little early for sweeps but somehow trouble always seemed to follow those two. Alfred sighed knowing a long night of cleaning lay before him to get the stain out, he only hoped whoever was hurt is ok.

Stepping out of the elevator, Alfred's worry increased tenfold. It was dark on the main floor of the clock tower. Even the constant glowing from Delphi was absent, though he saw the faint green glow telling him that power was making it's way to the monitor at least. Alfred continued on through the clock tower until he made his way to the makeshift infirmary Barbara had set up a while ago. There, Alfred was surprised to see blonds occupying both beds. One of them was defiantly Dinah who looked ok for all outward appearances. The other one, Alfred thought she looked like one of Dinah's friends she was always walking home with, was worse for the wear with cuts and bruises adorning her body. Barbara already stitched up the cuts, then and set one of her arms but he couldn't tell the extent of the damage. Barbara was fast asleep in her wheelchair while Helena was draped in a chair she dragged in from the living room. The latter was looking at him, probably awoken to the sound of the soft elevator ding, alerting Helena to Alfred's presence.

Barbara was jolted awake a few seconds as the Delphi system sprang to life, setting off one of it's many alarms. This one telling everyone who would listen that Detective Reese had activated his ring, wanting to get in touch with the Huntress. Reese just wanted to pass on the information several gang members told him, that they were working for a new boss in town who calls himself Kingpost. Alfred started making a snack for Barbara and Helena while the other two slept on oblivious to the world. As soon as that was taken care of, Alfred settled in for his cleaning, Helena went on a quite night of sweeps while Barbara started research on New Gotham's latest foe…


	5. Kingpost

AN: I came across this store the other day and figured it was long past time to update, anyone still reading? I have no excuse for not updating sooner other than the main characters found a way back to their creators, it took a while to convince them to come back and play. If you are still reading I apologize profusely. Without further delay:

CH 5

Barbara awoke the next morning to a quite voice behind her asking why Uncle Jared's face was blown up over the entire computer screen. When Barbara turned around she was surprised to see Katie standing behind her. She seemed almost normal after being at the loosing end of a fight the day before, most of her cuts had healed and the bruises had faded to an almost sickly yellow. Strange, Barbara mused, Katie's blood showed no abnormalities, how had she recovered so fast. Maybe, she could convince the kid to undergo more testing to see why her blood showed negative for being a Meta.

The Red-head was jarred out of her musing by the voice repeating her question. As Barbara explained about Kingpost, she could see skepticism showing in the teen's face. Why does it always have to be the one you least expect? Barbara had to give Katie some credit though; she stayed to explain that Jared Post was one of her Dad's good friends who were in the Special Forces together. A while ago, he managed to get into some serious money. When people started questioning where it came from, he left town and Katie hasn't heard from him in quite a while.

With that, Katie went home as everyone had some thinking to do. Katie had to think about who she wanted to believe and Barbara had to think about what she and the Birds were going to do about Kingpost.


End file.
